


Keep it in your pants, keef

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), lance just doesn't wanna admit he like keef, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Allura had a tough enough job as it is when she WASNT trying to keep Keith from jumping people's bones. Even harder when he kept trying to jump her bones too.Keith goes into Galra heat, and he's out of it, wanting to fuck everything that moves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I was fucking baked when I wrote this and I'm not gonna proof read it because I'm a fucking risk taker. I literally didn't even finish it. So... go ahead take this piece of shit and do with it what you will.

Lance sighed and lied fully against the metal couch in the recreational area. 

Keith had been out of commission lately, due to a space sickness he had. Apparently it was so bad that none of the paladins were permitted to go near him. Not even shiro. 

Allura had even went as far as to threaten to destroy Lances video game set if he did. 

He'd sworn up and down he wouldn't go near him. 

He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, in hope to relieve his headache. They hadn't been able to form voltron, so they had to do twice the work they normally did, leaving little extra time for Lance to get some sleep. 

For all he knew, Keith was just faking being sick to get out of fighting for a few days!

Lance wouldn't put it beyond that mullet headed bastard. 

But, of course, as the legend states, speak of the devil, and the devil shall come.

"Agh!" Lance yelped as he felt something heavy plop on top of him. He looked up, expecting a Galra soldier to be wielding a knife. But instead, there was Keith. Sitting there smirking. 

"K-Keith! What are you even- what the hell?"

Keith giggled pressed slightly closer to lance. His bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, accompanied by a rosy tinge to the boys cheeks. He had a clear erection, and his nipples peeked through his shirt. 

If he didn't know any better, Lance would stay he looked like he'd been fucked. 

Lance sputtered when he felt a finger trail lightly along his abdomen, up through his shirt. Keith looked awestruck as he ran his hands over Lances nonexistent abs. 

"Allura's been keeping be in my room." Keith grinded his ass down onto Lances dick. "Said I can't be around anyone else. Thinks I'll lose control of myself." His panting breaths whisked through Lances hair, making him shiver. 

"Maybe she had the right idea! I mean, you're kind of humping me..." Lance gulped. 

Keith stopped his motions and pouted. "I'm in control. I put my shirt and boxers back on before I left my room."

Lance let out a nervous laugh. His laughter turned to whispers of oh my god oh my god oh my god. A hand was now rubbing his crotch, reaching for his zipper. 

"Keith, I'm- I'm not gay! I mean. I like girls!"

The other boy snickered mockingly. "You're cock says a different story."

Lance bit his lip, holding back a moan. 

"But, if you really don't want this? And i mean, really." Keith unzipped lances jeans and pulled his dick out of his pants. "Then I can stop."

Lance let the moan he'd been holding in slip out as the cool hair hit his unclothed cock. His hand shot out grabbed a fist full of Keith's hair at the sensation. 

Keith grinned. "I didn't think so."

Lance gasped as a tongue licked a stripe from the base of his dick to the leaking tip. His knees quaked in anticipation. 

Keith took him into his mouth, and began bobbing his head. The sight was definitely something. Lance, jaw slacked, melting into the couch. And Keith, on his knees in front of the boy, eagerly sucking his cock, whilst fucking himself with his fingers. 

It was enough to make lance cum, arching his back and curling his toes in pleasure. 

He gulped for air, his orgasm taking everything out of him. 

He got nearly 3 seconds of afterglow before Keith was back on his lap, rubbing his ass cheeks on Lances dick. 

"Fuck! Stop! Holy- god damn it..."

Keith stood up in alarm and furrowed his brows. "You don't wanna fuck me?"

Lance widened his eyes. "I- I didn't say that. But I can't go again for like, another 15 minutes at least."

Keith frowned, contemplating how to solve this dilemma. He keened when he figured it out. 

"You can fuck me with your fingers!"

Lance blinked and shook his head frantically. "Woah slow your roll there, buddy. We need to talk."

"What about?" Keith smiled a small, sly grin. 

Lance cleared his throat, and sat up warily. His hands went to his pants as he made himself decent again. "You just sucked my dick, Keith. I don't know if you've noticed, but that's really fucking weird. You normally don't even like me! I mean, were constantly bickering!"

Keith tilted his head and pursed his lip. "I guess... you just look more attractive than usual."

Lances eyebrows shot up. "What? That's not even- that makes zero sense. And, wouldn't that mean you'd constantly jumping on Shiro? I mean you said I look good today, but shiro is always a hunk!" 

Keith's eyes widened at the mention of Shiro. "Do you know where he is?"

Lance sighed. "He's in the medical bay, I think. Cleaning a wound or something."

Keith smiled and jumped up, fleeing the room without another word. 

Lance gasped and scoffed. "You're just leaving? For fucks sake Keith, you're in your boxers, where are you going!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finger bangs keith. Reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. This is unedited and written while I was high. Enjoy another shitty chapter

Shiro hissed at the slight pain in his bicep. He was putting a disinfectant on an old scratch he'd gotten in battle a few days ago. He couldn't remember what he had gotten it from, a sword or something similar. 

Shiro turned his head at the sound of foot steps, smiling when he saw Keith peep his head in the door. "Hey, how are you feeling? Allura told us that you're- Woah!"

Shiro froze in shock at the sight before him. Keith stood there, obviously aroused, and giving the man a sultry look. 

He internally hyperventilated when Keith came right up to him and began pushing his body against him. 

"I don't know why allura keeps telling people that. I'm not sick. I just really..."

He pressed his thigh in between Shiro's legs. His nose brushed Shiro's neck as he leaned in and whispered. "...need to get fucked."

Shiro frowned and shook his head, pushing Keith away from him. "There is obviously something going on with you. Does this have to do with what Allura said? Is this what she meant by sick?"

Keith whined, bowing his head and looking up at Shiro with sad eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me..."

The larger man sighed, feeling guilty. "Of course not. I just mean... is something happening here that we don't know about..?"

Keith looked away sheepishly. "Maybe..."

Shiro held Keith's face, pulling his gaze to meet his. "What is it?"

Keith nuzzled Shiro's hand, smiling happily. A rumble started in his chest, and he let out a sound... like a purr.

Shiro's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"It's something on my Galra side." Keith said in between purrs. "Allura talked to Kolivan. Apparently I'm reaching my... sexual maturity? That's crazy because I hit puberty when I was 13."

Shiro held his hands up. "Wait. Are you in, like, estrus or something?"

Keith shrugged and stepped closer to shiro. "I don't know what estrus means." 

Shiro took a step back. "It's something that animals go through. Like a cat or a dog in heat."

The shorter boy perked up immediately. "Yeah, that's exactly what this is!"

"So... you're in heat?" Shiro asked. 

Keith blushed as red as his lion. "Yeah I guess so."

He took another step closer to the man, now centimeters apart. He exhaled deeply and leaned his head on Shiro's chest. "I feel so empty. I need something inside me."

Shiro nodded, sympathizing with him. He led him to one of the medical beds, setting him down, and sitting next to him. 

This didn't stop Keith from going for what he wanted. He climbed desperately into Shiro's lap, arching his back towards him. 

"I already loosened myself up for you." He grinded down on Shiro's member, earning a groan from the man. 

"Keith..."

"Please, fuck me. I need your cock." Keith pleaded, on the verge of tears. He pulled his dick out of his boxers, and began tugging his member, whimpering all the while. 

"Fuck..." Shiro bit his lips. The scent that Keith was emitting smelled like home to the man. It drew him closer to Keith, despite his consciences disapproval. 

Shiro jumped when he heard a loud yelp come from the boy on top of him, followed by a low moan. At closer inspection, it was clear that the boy was fingering himself. 

He tore his shirt from his body as quickly as he possibly could. The cool air of the ship stung his nipples, sending a burst of electricity to his groin and making slick seep from his hole. 

The pheromones and stench of sex coming from Keith made it impossible to resist his urges. Slowly, his hands made their way to Keith's hips, his right hand slipping below the waist band. 

Keith gasped and gritted his teeth at the feel of cool, metal fingers rubbing his hole. A single digit finally slipped in, torturing Keith with its slowness. 

He moaned high in his throat, pushing his hips down onto Shiro's fingers. 

Eventually, he worked his way up to four fingers, pistoning brutally in and out of Keith's ass. 

Keith grinded down on his fingers, sobbing with the need to release. His head was thrown back in pleasure, his cock humping against Shiro's stomach. 

He came with a shout, cum spilling all over the front of Shiro's shirt. His walls clenched around his fingers, forcing him to stop his movements. 

As he started coming down, his scent faded a bit, clearing the other mans mind a little. 

He stood up immediately, pushing Keith to his feet. He looked down at the boy in front of him, horrified by what he saw. 

"Jesus, fuck, I'm so sorry Keith, I shouldn't have done that-"

Keith jolted back, looking up at Shiro frightfully. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I- I gotta find allura..."

He quickly fled from the room, leaving his t-shirt on the floor, and Shiro gaping in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the blade. Prepare yourself, Keith is about to get wrecked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Allura couldn’t keep Keith in his room, and once again, Keith can’t keep it in his pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no smut.  
> Sorry this is pretty short. Enjoy anyways *finger guns*

Keith whined and bit harshly on his lower lip as he walked swiftly down the hall. 

His mind had cleared a bit when he came, but he still felt unbearably empty. And alone

He couldn’t stop the sob making its way up his throat from coming out. Tears shown in his eyes from loneliness. 

He just wanted someone to hold him, damn it!

Well... and fuck him, but that was besides the point. 

His whimpers grew in volume when he realized just how vulnerable he was. In heat, and only in his boxers. If anyone came by while he was like this, he knew that his normal self would hate him. 

Everything felt right and itchy. His muscles ached, and his hips were sore, for reasons unbeknownst to him. His hole leaked slick, soaking through his boxers, despite the lack of stimulation. 

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, he made it to the bridge, where he expected allura to be. 

What he did not expect, was the elite members of the blade of marmora. 

—

The pastel haired girl sighed in exhaustion. She had been up for more than 24 vargas, trying desperately to figure out the Keith situation. 

It was bad enough that Keith was in the state he was in. Even worse, they couldn’t form voltron. The paladins had to work much harder than they were used to in order to go on as they had. 

But Keith fighting was not an option. From what she knew of galran physiology, and what Kolivan had told her, the ailment that struck Keith was not something others could be exposed to. And that was non negotiable. 

Therefor, due to their lack of fighters, Allura had signaled the blade of marmora to join the castle of lions for short time. They truly needed it. 

Normally, she would be concerned about the risks of allowing more Galra to enter her ship, especially with Keith in heat. But there was no danger. Keith had been put on room arrest for his own safety. 

At least that was what she thought 

While in the middle of speaking with the leader Kolivan, none other than Keith himself walked through the doors. 

His face was pink, and his eyes were hooded. A clear, thick substance dripped down his thighs and onto the floor. Worst of all, he was wearing nothing besides his boxers. 

The boy stopped in shock at the sight of the Galra in the room. The men Allura had been speaking to looked shocked as well. 

When the surprise faded, however, the same look overcame every single blade member in the room. 

Lust. Hunger. Dominance. 

Allura gaped at them, and back at Keith, the worry clearly etched on her face. 

Keith was now staring in awe, his eyes drooping even more. He subconsciously bared his neck to the men in submission. 

The room filled with growls, and the sound of Alphas. 

Allura’s lip quivered. “Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna make it clear, the garlans and alteans have those weird dynamics. Kolivan is an alpha (as well as a few other members) and so is Allura. Coran is a beta, and Keith is what would be referred to as an omega in the fan fiction world EVEN THO THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS WITH WOLVES BUT WHATEVER  
> Anywho, I’m out of pot, so I’m out of inspiration basically lmao. I only really write smut when I’m high, so don’t expect me to update for a little while. (Unless I’m self motivated which doesn’t happen often)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh my mama just confiscated all of my doobies. How will I find the motivation to write smut again *cries pitifully*  
> Yeah anyway, this is nasty, and it’s shit, but you clicked on it so deal with the consequences bitch

Allura jumped up as soon as she saw the first blade about to strike his prey.

“Wait!” She stood in front of the hungry alphas. She looked to the leader. “Kolivan. You said that Keith had to stay away from others, for his own safety, right? Please, tell your men-“

“You also neglected to mention that the omega you were speaking of was amongst us. In the old days, an omegas heat was a time for them to be alone if they were not mated. Those times have passed.”

Kolivan looked at Keith, who stood shivering before the many alphas.  
“There are too few omegas left in the whole empire. They are too rare. Keith must be with his own kind to ride out his heat in comfort.”

Allura shook her head in disbelief. “What..? N-no! We need Keith! He is the red Paladin for heavens sake!”  
Kolivan narrowed his eyes at the alpha woman, stepping closer to her.  
“I don’t care.”

———

‘What’s going on....?’  
‘Did I really just make passes at my best friend, my idiot teammate, and the princess?’  
‘Did I just give Lance a blowjob?’  
‘Fuck, I did.’  
‘What the hell is happening?’

———

Keith gasped for air as his limbs stretched and his body shook violently. The heat inside of him had fully taken ahold, making him more desperate for release than ever.

He rested on a large pile of cloth and silk, arranged around him in a way that almost made it seem like a nest.

He purred loudly at the gentle touch of linens against his skin.

At the sudden sound of the rooms door opening, Keith immediately bared his neck, not willing to risk it if it was really an alpha.

The display of submission resulted in a low, deep growl. Keith arched his back in desperation as he leaked even more slick.  
Tears fell from his eyes and a high pitched keening noise erupted from his throat. He’d been alone for so so long, he couldn’t handle waiting any longer.

“Hush, little omega.” Leader walked over to the wriggling boy. Keith let out a tiny sigh as his neck was scented. “I will take care of you.”

He looked over at his alpha in a daze. “Do you...do you think....”

Kolivan grinned knowingly at the omegas confused face. “Your nest is most impressive, little one.”

Keith felt his body light up at the praise, building his confidence slightly. He nuzzled Kolivan, the soft rumbles steadily sounding from his chest. He smiled happily, curling his tail around Kolivans leg.

...Tail?

It was then that he felt his ears twitch in alarm, at which point he discovered he had grown fluffy points where his ears were supposed to be.

Before he could even bring himself to react to the vital changes in his appearance, his body froze up on instinct at the voice in his ears.

“Present yourself to me, omega.”

Keith blinked in alarm, unsure of what that meant, until his body told him what to do.

Keith turned over onto his stomach, and raised his rump slightly.

“Beautiful.” Kolivan grabbed the creamy globes in his hands, squeezing them and pulling them apart, giving sight to Keith’s hole.

Keith groaned deeply when the leader pressed a kiss to his hole, lewdly. 

Needless to say, he felt very worshipped.

Slick dripped at an incredible rate when Kolivan dipped his tongue into the leaking cavern. Honey drenched his taste buds, causing him to groan into Keith’s ass.

“Please, leader.” He couldn’t handle anymore of this teasing. “I need you so badly.” The boy pushed his ass into the alphas face once more.

“Soon, kit.” The man stood up, and walked towards the door. “However, you are too tight to take me as you are. Some of the lesser men will take care of you until you’ve been opened up enough. Then, you will take my knot.”

Keith teared up at that, finally hearing something that gave him slight relief. 

That is all he had wanted for the past few days. And he was finally going to get it.

Kolivan opened the door and revealed the lust driven alphas awaiting him.

Keith’s face was the picture of childish curiosity. A desire to learn more about his surroundings. If only it were that innocent.

He could hear the heartbeats of the men before him. Blood pulsing throughout their bodies, down to their cocks.

Keith gave them a look, a tiny gesture, almost as if to say ‘please don’t destroy me’, before raising his ass to the air.

Something about Altean alphas; they weren’t as traditional in the dynamic aspect. They respected everyone, and gave omegas the freedom they deserved.  
Galran alphas, however...

Their behavior could be summed up by their pounding footsteps as they rushed toward Keith.

He crooned at the feel of fingers pulling him, putting him in a crawl position. His back arched, showing off his aching arousal and warm red cheeks.

He let a smirk creep up on his face when his ass cheeks were pulled apart, exposing his wet hole.

A sharp mewl struck the air when a man began grinding his knee against Keith’s small, hard cock. The friction made him even hotter and even wetter. The ache inside of him continued to grow.

The first one that came up to him took his time worshipping the omegas quaking form. Sucking on the skin between his thigh, pulling on his rosy pink nipples. Running his fingers through Keith’s slick.

He managed to get the omega on top of him, letting him feel how hard he was.  
Keith whined and rubbed his cheeks on the hardness, aching to have it in him.

He got his wish.

Considering it was the first dick he’d ever taken, he was impressed at the amount he was able to fit inside himself.  
Especially after little to no preparation beforehand. No time was wasted in setting a fast rough pace.

The man inside of Keith moaned as the omega bounced on his cock eagerly.  
“What a gorgeous little slut you are. Such a needy omega.” The Galra squeezed Keith’s soft thighs, and slapped his plump ass.

Keith snarled at the man. Unbeknownst to him, his pupils had turned to slits, and the whites of his eyes were now yellow. “I’m no slut.”

He pushed his hips rougher and harder down onto the Galra. Damn him. Damn Allura. He was in control. He was.

Keith squealed when he was shoved down hard onto his back, the Galra now fucking into him with increased speed and roughness.

“If you weren’t a slut, you wouldn’t be making those noises. Your tight little hole wouldn’t be so wet. You wouldn’t be wiggling that cute body of yours all over any alpha that comes near you.”

Keith whimpered as more slick squelched around his hole, the dick pushing into him causing a dripping mess.

“No...I-I’m not- AGH-“ Keith screamed out his release when he felt the knot slipping into his ass, locking them together. “Fuck! Yes!”

His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure, and the man who’d knotted him chuckled.

“Not a slut, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d continue this chapter but I don’t want this draft on my phone any longer cause it’s nasty, and I can’t write it all in one go. THANKS FOR READING
> 
> (Please. Leave. Me. A. Comment. I. Need. Validation.)


End file.
